


божественный алфавит

by Akitai



Category: His Dark Materials - Philip Pullman
Genre: F/F, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-17
Updated: 2018-03-17
Packaged: 2019-04-08 01:05:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 371
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14093646
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Akitai/pseuds/Akitai
Summary: Мы — символы по краю, сказала Серафина. Мы — ангельские письмена, божественный алфавит.





	божественный алфавит

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [celestial alphabets](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8880) by [lotesse](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lotesse/pseuds/lotesse). 



> Переведено на ЗФБ-2018 для команды радфем.

Серафина звала ее: Змея, змея. Искусительница. Ты здесь?

Мэри повернулась во сне и почувствовала, как воздух вокруг становится холодным, чистым, полным звездного света. Я здесь, ответила она. Я здесь.

Одеяние ведьмы трепетало вокруг нее, как падающая птица. Змея, вновь сказала она.

Я не понимаю, сказала ей Мэри. Об этом мне говорила Пещера, о том, что я должна сыграть роль змея-искусителя? Что вообще это значит?

Мы — символы по краю, сказала Серафина. Мы — ангельские письмена, божественный алфавит. Она — игла. Мы — вопрос, она — ответ.

Кто? Спросила Мэри тьму.

Ее, ответила Серафина, и это был ответ. Все спутанные мысли в голове Мэри внезапно прояснились, и она была напугана.

Тебя это пугает? Спросила она ведьму.

Конечно, сказала Серафина. Я могу умереть во время этого. Ты можешь умереть. Я очень боюсь. Но все равно в этом времени войны есть что-то, что заставляет мою кровь петь. Увидеть, как падут узурпаторы и угнетатели, увидеть мир чистым и свободным, и все это уже скоро — Змея, мы живем в дивное время.

Я поражена, призналась Мэри. Я оставила все это по хорошим причинам. Я просто хочу, чтобы все было просто.

Но если отбросить простоту, то ты бы выбрала застой вместо неистовой схватки? Резко спросила ее Серафина.

Конечно, нет.

И я нет, сказала ей ведьма. Ни одна ведьма не выбрала бы. Наша кровь — масло, и мы не можем не гореть. Лучше ярко, всепоглощающе сгореть, чем быть медленно задушенной этим миром.

Самое странное в этом, сказала Мэри, что все это кажется мне таким логичным. Я всегда чувствовала себя именно так, но меня никто не понимал до этого.

Ты Змея, сказала ей Серафина. Конечно, в твоей крови болотный огонь, ведьмино масло, свет звезд. В моем мире ты была бы моей сестрой-королевой, и мы бы вместе летали надо льдом тысячу лет.

Под ними несся мир, бесконечный простор тени, света и холода. Мэри видела, но не ощущала их. Она остановилась и повисла в эфире, над миром, вне мира.

Это скоро произойдет? Война, сад? Спросила Мэри.

Серафина взяла ее за руку. Я не знаю, сестра, прошептала Серафина ей в ухо. Я не знаю. Думаю, мы узнаем, когда она начнется.

Да.

Теперь отдыхай, сестра, Змея, Искусительница, сказала Серафина. Грядет война, и ты должна быть готова. Отдыхай.

Мы — символы, сонно сказала ей Мэри.

Да. Отдыхай.

Спокойной ночи, сестра-ведьма.

Спи, сестра-Змея.


End file.
